Sephiroth Arms
|romaji = |classification = Energy Bending Transmutation Manipulation Crafted Technique |element = |rank = A-Rank |class = Multi-Purpose |range = Multi-Range |race = None |house = None |group = None}} is an Energy Bending Transmutation and Manipulation technique Crafted by Michael Constantine. Overview Since Transmutation allows the user to give the user's Aera properties of substances or objects, Michael crafted this technique by giving his Aera the properties of both weapons and wings. To activate this technique, Michael needs to clasp his hands together in front of his chest, similar to a prayer, and the ten Sephiroth Arms appear behind him in wing form. The wings are called Seraphs, and they vary in size but somewhat resemble large white feathers. Since he also can give commands to a wing to switch to weapon form and to switch back to wing form, it is also a Manipulation technique. He is also capable of turning them into cannons that shoot light Blasts, similar to Aera Channellers. This technique mainly allows the user two things: to fly and to use the wings as weapons. To use the weapon, he detaches it from his back and the weapon. He generally uses one or two arming swords as his main weapons, but he is also able to use other types by fusing his wings. Since the blades are made of solidified Aera, they are incredibly powerful, being capable of cutting a weapon made of steel in half rather easily. Weapons that have been somehow enhanced by Aera can resist this effect for longer. However, due to the incredible power of this technique and the fact that Michael is using Manipulation, the category he has the lowest affinity to, the Sephiroth Arms have several conditions and vows. For instance, he can't wield a weapon while using this technique, and if he does the technique deactivates immediately. Also, he can fly the best with all ten wings, but if he detaches one to use a weapon, his ability to fly becomes more clumsy. If he detaches too many, he won't be able to fly at all. Most importantly, Michael has the self-imposed limitation that he cannot kill anyone using this technique, and the added stipulation that if he violates this limitation, he will die. By using a limitation that puts his own life at risk, this ability received a great boost, enabling him to cut weapons in half rather easily. Sub-Techniques Michael has also created a total of ten sub-techniques for multiple purposes. Seraph Seraph: the first and most basic sub-technique and the first one that was created. It's a simple command that allows one of his wings to become a weapon and allows a weapon to become a wing again. Clavii Clavi: Heavenly Nail is a sealing technique. Due to the self-imposed restriction of not being able to kill while using Sephiroth Arms, Michael created this sub-technique to be able to defeat an opponent by sealing their Aera back into their body and reducing them to an estate of Aera Null. To use this technique, he divides one of his Seraphs into several parts, and they nail the wrists and ankles of an opponent. This technique does little damage, but it reduces the opponent to a state of Aera Null, sealing their energy back inside them and renders them unable to use Aera in any way. This means that the opponent can only release himself by using his brute strength. The number of nails and their power to seal the energy of the opponent varies depending on the size of the Seraph. The smaller ones separate into three, while the larger once separate into five. The more nails used, the more powerful the seal. Since this is a sealing technique, it is a Conjuration technique, as well as Transmutation and Manipulation. REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED Ultima Crux Ultima Crux: is Michael's strongest defensive technique. Due to Michael's natural inclination for defense rather than attack, it can be argued that the true essence of the Sephiroth Arms is this technique. Longinus Longinus: Heaven-Piercing Spear( , ) is Michael's strongest offensive technique. Trivia *The technique's name, as well as the sub techniques' names, are inspired by Latin or religious words. **Sephiroth, or Sefirot, are the ten creative forces that God used to create the world. **Seraph comes from the Hebrew Seraphim (שׂרפים), which are high-rank angels. Their name translates to "Burning ones". **Clavii is the Latin of nails. **Ultima Crux is Latin for "Final Cross". **Longinus is is the name given to the unnamed Roman soldier who pierced the side of Jesus with a lance and who in medieval and some modern Christian traditions is described as a convert to Christianity. The spear used is famously referred to as "Spear of Longinus" or "Spear of Destiny". *In concept, Sephiroth Blades are quite similar to a Solid Energy Blade or the weapons from Sanctifier's Gate, both featured in End War Online. Category:EUO Category:EUO Technique Category:Energy Bending Technique